One Single Stone
by Ai Usagi
Summary: Sasuke has been captured by the Anbu Black Opps, but escapes. He challenges Naruto to fight promising to give Naruto a stone that could bring back teh person you love to life. Naruhina manga spiolers 437-440


One Single Stone

By Ai Usagi

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, if I did own Naruto, would I honestly be writing fanfiction on a fanfiction website?

**Author's note: **If characters are OOC, please forgive me. I'm a good girl!!! ^////^ KIBA'S MINE!!!! SO BACK OFF SLUTS!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Songs of Grief

* * *

Naruto's POV

I lay awake on my bed. I have been mourning over her death for the longest. I can't stand to live without her. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. I was so consumed by anger when she died, I never told her how I felt.

Before she died, she said to me, "Because I love you." She then sacraficed herself for me. She knew she was going to die if she tried to save me. Yet, she did it anyways.

I will, I swear, personally hunt Pain down for hurtign her. She didn't deserve her death. Now thinking about what she said back there, I think back to when we were around 12. I told her that she'd make a good wife one day. Her whole face turned as red a turnip. That was before she died.

During her deatth, her face became th palest I've ever saw it. Crimson red blood slowly dripped down her face. But I barely noticed. I was just so angry at Pain for hurting Hinata that I couldn't control myself.

I remember breaking the Nine-tailed Fox's seal. That's how angry I get at Pain. I unleashed all of the nine-tails that one time. I can't even bear to imagine how frightining that must have been for her to see that. Did it hurt her to see me like that? Or did it hurt even more to her that I didn't even tell her I loved her back as she sacraficed herself for me?

If only there was some way to bring her back. I don't care if I would have to sacrafice myself to bring her back. She deserves to have a happy life She doesn't deserve to be dead. Her life was so fantastic. No one could honestly said they hated her. She was loved by everyone. Well, probaly not by Sasuke, 'cause Sasuke didn't really love anyone. At least not that I knew of.

When they were younger, I usedto think she was some weakling who couldn't stand up for herself. After she fought with Neji, however, my view changed of her. I then thought of her as just a quiet girl who was nice to everyone. But I still thought of her as a little freakish. Alll those times shekept fainting made me think of her as some freak. I didn't learn untill it was too late that she fainted for me. No one else, just me. I've been told by some people that the reason that Hinata faints so much wasbecause she liked me.

I didn 't belive it. If Hinata did like me at the sligthest, she would tell me herself. Just like she did before her death. Except, she didn't say that she liked me, she said that she loved me. That was the first time I heard anyone ever say that to me. I've always been hated by everyone I knew. But Hinata, she was the only one to ever love me. If onlly I returned her feelings.

If I was never born, she wouldn't have died like that. She didn't deserve to die like that. She deserves so much better. If she were to come back to life, I think that maybe this time that I will treat her much better. I would love her like she loved me. I would love her to no extent. I would love her 'til I die. I would never ignore her.I would spend every lasting minute with her. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I wouldn't let anyone even touch her.

Except, it's too late to do any of that. She's dead now. You can't do any of that stuff if the person you love is dead. It's pretty much impossible. But you can still be in lovw with a person who died. That is possible.

I remember reading a book called, Elsewhere. In the book, a 16 year old girl died in a traffic accident. Next thing she knew she was on a cruise ship called the S.S. Nile. It wass a ship where dead eople go to arrive in Elsewhere. But that girl didn't know that she was dead. She thought it was all a dream. She met another dead person named Thandi, who was not only the only person on teh ship around her age, she became the girl's best friend. The girl was still not convinced that she was dead. All she knew was that when she arrived on the S.S. Nile, she was suddenly bald. And every day she was dead (which she did not know), some f her hair grew back. Instead of growing older every year like people do on Earth, she grew younger every year on Elsewhere.

From what I read, Elsewhere sounds like a good place to be. I hope Hinata is happy where she is. As long as she's happy where she is, I can't help but be happy.

But to tell you the truth, I haven't been happy at all for the last two weeks. Hinata's death has put me in a state of depression all on its onwn. I don't even remember the last time I smiled or when I saw my friends. I have isolated myself from everyone I know. I don't even go outside to buy some ramen or get my own mail. Quite a couple of times, people have knocked on my door yelling at me to get out of my apartment already. But I never get out of my bed. As I said before, I'm in an in a whole new state of dreppression.

I wasn't event this depressed when I found out Jiraiya-sensei was killed by Pain. Although, I have to admit, I was still pretty depresssed.

"Naruto!!!!! There's an emergancy in the vllage!! Get your sorry ass out of that damn apartment!!! NOW!!!! Or else I'll knock down the door and personally drag you out of there!!" Naruto recongized that vouice anywjere. It was Sakura's, and she seemed pretty pissed. He groggily got up to answer the door. When he opened it, a fist flew in his direction. Next thing he knew he was dreaming.

* * *

Okay everyone!!! Chapter 1 is over!!! I need 15 reveiws before I'll post the next chapter!!! Next chapter: Chpater 2: the Observation Decks it will be fom Hinata's POV. Yes, I know she's dead, but she will not be alive in this POV. She will be in a place where all dead people go.


End file.
